Liam the Leprechaun
Liam the Leprechaun (Also known as "Jolly Green Giant" and "Little Giant" by the Annoying Orange and "Kumquat" and "Leprequat" by Grapefruit) is the main character in the Liam the Leprechaun series, and a recurring character in the Annoying Orange ''series. Wicked Awesome Films In Leprechaun in a Tree!, Liam tricked a group of humans after getting captured using what he claimed to be his Pot o' Gold. It turned out to be a pot filled with his excrement, much to the dismay and insult of everyone present. Annoying Orange series Liam made his start in the ''Annoying Orange series. In his first appearance, he offered three wishes to Orange in exchange for his pot of gold The only wishes Orange made were for a whistling pinwheel (which became important later on) and for Liam to get his pot of gold back. When he got it back, it appeared on top of him, crushing him. Liam came back in a crossover video where he put Orange against fellow Internet star Fred Figglehorn. The winner was ambiguous, as they were equally annoying (though Fred may have won). Liam was seemingly killed when the ceiling fell on him. In a recent Charlie the Unicorn spoof, Liam appeared to collect the two pots of gold Orange, Marshmallow, Midget Apple, and Pear convinced Charlie to help them find. In Wishful Thinking, he disguises himself as a sprig of mistletoe and shows Orange a world without him. Later he says "Laddy" which gives him away, and reveals he just wanted to be invited to Orange's party. At a later point, he takes Orange to court in another botched attempt to get revenge. After Passionfruit proves that Orange can't help being annoying, an accident causes something to fall on Liam a third time, foiling him once again. The Adventures of Liam the Leprechaun Liam later got a spin-off. Liam encountered Grapefruit after meeting Orange for the first time. He was forced to grant three wishes to get his pot of gold back, but messed up on each one. He lost the gold to Terror-Dactyl. Liam was revealed to work under the Leprechaun Boss, who doesn’t like him much. At some point afterward, Liam encountered the Monster Rainbow, and requested the viewer's assistance. He either sang to the rainbow, destroyed it with magic, or bowed to it. Either way, it didn't end well. In his continued pursuit of his pot of gold, Liam granted Passionfruit three wishes due to her being "the finest fruit I have ever seen in all me days". He ended up granting his interpretation of world peace, undoing that wish, and giving Passion an evil unicorn. The unicorn just ran off with Liam's gold. Liam later went to a night club to share his limericks. He was only made fun of by his boss and Clover. Here it was revealed that, in a previous event, Liam was "promoted" from "an incompetent leprechaun to a horse's ass". The "horse" was actually the evil unicorn he gave to Passion previously. In St. Patrick's Day Rocks!!!, he wrote his own song about St. Patrick's Day. Personality Liam has been lioncaged (like a lion in a cage) for his first two appearances. He seems very attached to his pot of gold, and doesn't like Orange. In the spin-off, he remains lioncaged, but has trouble controlling his magical powers to the point where he can't accurately grant wishes. He has more luck un-granting them, though. Characteristics Liam has the looks of any leprechaun. He has red hair and freckles (Jennings used face paints to paint the freckles on his cheeks.) and wears a green bowler hat with a green jacket and pants, white tights, and black shoes. Trivia *Liam is the only prominent character who originated in the Annoying Orange series. *Liam may be immortal. *Liam had trouble granting wishes in Leprechaun Vs. Grapefruit!, but his wish-granting abilities seemed fine in the Annoying Orange series. However, the Whistling Pinwheel being a powerful weapon (and the eggs being clearly as annoying as Orange) may have been an accident. *On that note, Liam also used magic to successfully escape his captors in Leprechaun in a Tree!. *Liam, Grapefruit, and Clover are all voiced by Robert Jennings. *In his new series, his quote is "Ah, crap!", which he never said in the Annoying Orange series. Category:Characters Category:Characters of Annoying Orange Origin Category:Featured Articles